


Ward of the Westerlands

by thefairestrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Dark Robb, Hurt/Comfort, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefairestrose/pseuds/thefairestrose
Summary: Theon Greyjoy, Tywin Lannister’s ward, is sent to the North to help secure a marriage between House Stark and House Lannister and falls in love with Jon Snow in the process.Or, if Theon was fostered by Tywin instead of Ned.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jaime Lannister, Theon Greyjoy/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 56





	1. 1.

1\. 

Theon pulled his cock from out of the wench and collapsed on the to damp mattress, wet with sweat and other bodily fluids. He slowed his breathing and looked over at the girl beside him. “You can go now.” He told her. She was clearly offended, but made no remark to make that known to Theon, not that he would have cared anyway. She rose from the bed, dressed herself, and scurried out of his room in a hurry, returning to whatever duties that she had abandoned. Theon rose from the bed and opened a window, allowing fresh air to glade in through the room. He breathed in, then he breathed out and prepared himself for yet another day at Casterly Rock. 

Of course, he hadn’t always been at Casterly Rock. He hailed from the Iron Islands, from the shores of hard men who robbed and raided. One day, Theon would rule over the Iron Islands. He would rule from Pyke and they would all bend the knee to him. However, the day was not today.

Theon dressed himself and made his way down to the Great Hall to eat. As he expected, the imp was there as well, with a whore in his lap and a jug of wine in his hand. No matter how Theon might have felt about the imp, he would always have the greatest respect for a man who would publicly display his whore. Theon made his way over to the two, snatching the jug of wine from Tyrion’s hands and drinking it himself. 

“Woah there, Greyjoy. Be sure to save some for the rest of us. No one likes a greedy pig.” Tyrion joked, turning to his whore and laughing with ther. Theon grunted in annoyance. “Shut up, will you? How much wine can your little body take? Your insides must be filled to the brim in wine.”

The whore at Tyrion’s side frowned, displeased by Theon’s coarseness. However, Tyrion just proceeded to laugh at Theon. “Oh dear, have I upset you? Well, do remember to wipe the wine drops from your chin before you turn to insult me.”

Theon turned bright red and immediately wiped his wet chin, which indeed carried wine drops that hadn’t quite made it into his mouth. “How did you get her in here?” Theon asked, in all his years at Casterly Rock, he had never managed to sneak any whore inside its impregnable walls or thick gates. Tyrion simply continued to laugh at him. “Are you asking me to reveal my secrets unto you after you just insulted me?”

Theon crossed his arms. What annoyed Theon most about Tyrion was that he always outsmarted him. He was quicker and wittier than Theon could have ever hoped to have been and they both knew it well. “Just tell me, will you? I don’t know why you insist on being such a righteous prick all the fucking time.”

Tyrion feigned outrage at Theon’s foul language. “More insults added with the language of a brute? What shall we do with you, Lord Greyjoy?” Tyrion turned and kissed his whore, who happily and gladly reciprocated the kiss. He turned back and looked at Theon. “Maybe I’ll tell you another time, if you stop fucking the serving wenches. I had to wait half an hour for a warm bath, because you had her in your bed, doing whatever it is that you do with them.”

Theon smirked at that, remembering that for himself. That particular girl had the prettiest breasts too, round and bountiful. She was obedient and easy to manage, which was always such a prised trait in whores. They were so often loud and rude and coarse, but that one was the best he had had. Yet.

“I promise that I won’t fuck anymore serving girls.” It was a lie, but Theon didn’t care. If he had his way, he would fuck the serving girls, the serving boys, the whores in the villages, the kennelmaster, even Tywin Lannister himself.

Tyrion rolled his eyes at Theon and sighed disappointedly. “You’re a liar. You’re lying to me.”

Theon recoiled in anger. “How dare you call me a liar? How dare you, you fucking imp?”

Tyrion rolled his eyes again. “I meant to tell you earlier, my father called for you. He wants to see you.”

Without even offering a final word, Theon turned on his heel and left Tyrion with his whore. Even as Theon walked away in anger, he was still impressed that Tyrion had gotten the whore inside Casterly Rock.

r

Theon left a soft knock on the door, which was answered with a “come in.” Theon would have never admitted it to himself, let alone to anyone else, but he was deathly afraid of Tywin Lannister. He had heard all the songs and all the stories and the myths that surrounded the man, but the reality was far worse than what he would have expected. Plus, he and Ned Stark had put down the Greyjoy Rebellion, leaving his two older brothers dead and forcing him to become Tywin’s ward.

Theon skulked into Tywin’s study, which was filled with books and swords, and all the other trinkets that a man like Tywin Lannister would have. Theon proceeded to walk into the room. “Close the door behind you.” Tywin instructed. Theon stopped in his tracks and did as he was told. He was disgusted by how much of a lapdog he had become for Tywin and he was even more disgusted by how much he enjoyed it.

“Yes, my lord? Tyrion said you had asked to see me.” 

Tywin looked up at Theon and stared deep into his eyes, making Theon deeply uncomfortable and also, somewhat aroused. “How old are you now, Theon Eight and ten?”

Theon shook his head. “No, my lord. Nine and ten. My name day was only a fortnight ago.”

Tywin nodded. “Ah, yes. That’s right. So tell me, Theon, if you are nine and ten, why do you still behave as a child? Fucking whores in Casterly Rock is unacceptable for any man, even a Greyjoy.”

Theon was shocked by the outright accusation, but he would not take it lying down. “Tyrion was in the hall with a whore that he had brought in from the town!”

Tywin simply shook his head. “And you think I don’t know that? Tyrion is a lost cause. But you could be molded into something worthwhile. Maybe.” Tywin paused for a moment, clearly pondering over something. Then he continued, “I haven’t called you here to discuss your whorish behavior anyway. I have some business that I need addressed. You see, I would like to strike up a marriage between Tyrion and one of Ned Stark’s daughters, I can’t recall either of the girls’ names. I will send Jaime to tend to the major negotiations and of course Tyrion will go as well. I will send you as well.” Tywin stood from where he was sitting and walked over to Theon. “I will expect you to make alliances there and learn how to deal with other lords.” Tywin then moved his right hand to Theon’s waist, then moved down to firmly grab a handful of Theon’s left buttcheek, causing him to gasp. “I’ll reward you greatly on your return if I hear positive reports of your behavior. And you’d like to be rewarded, wouldn’t you, Theon?”

Theon nodded, feeling like an absent minded serving girl. He wanted Tywin to pull his breeches down and take him over the table right then and there. But of course, Tywin was a cruel and disciplined man and would only give Theon what he wished for if Theon complied to everything Tywin wished for. “Yes, my lord. I’d love to be rewarded.” Tywin nodded and lowered his lips into Theon’s ear and whispered, “Then do as I say.” Theon looked down at his breeches, which were wet with precum. He would do exactly as Tywin had instructed.

…

Theon had packed enough clothes for a month, preparing for his stay at Winterfell. Tyrion and Jaime had already made their way into the carriage and were waiting for Theon. Theon had started to the carriage, but was stopped by one of the serving wenches he had fucked. He couldn’t quite remember her name, but he remembered that she was obnoxiously clingy. She cornered Theon. “Please, my lord, please don’t go.”

Theon looked at her. He decided against hurling an insult at her and instead, gave her a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll only be gone for a short while. In the meantime, feel free to lay with any man or woman that you please. I’ll see you when I return.” The poor girl nodded and moved out of Theon’s way. He made his way out to the courtyard where Tyrion and Jaime were waiting for him. Theon climbed into the carriage. 

“Finally.” Tyrion remarked. “What in the seven hells were you doing? Fucking yet another serving wench even though you specifically promised me that you wouldn’t?”

Theon was just about to defend himself, but Jaime intervened. “Tyrion, no need to insult Lord Greyjoy here. He’s a young man and he has needs, just as the rest of us do.”

Theon was surprised at Jaime’s intervention and offered a smile in return. “Thank you, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime winked at Theon. “No problem. The pleasure is all mine.”

Hours later, they had crossed the border of the Westerlands into the Riverlands. It was night and the sky was black dark. Tyrion was fast asleep, snoring obnoxiously, which awoke Theon. Theon had intended to tell Tyrion to shut the fuck up, but Jaime caught his eye. Jaime was lying on his back on the other side of the carriage, stroking his thick cock, moaning “Cersei” over and over again. Along with everyone else in Westeros, Theon knew that Jaime and Cersei were involved in some way, be it romantically or sexually. However, what he hadn’t known was that Jaime had such a nice cock.

Theon moved his hands down into his own pants, fondling himself while watching Jaime. Theon accidentally moaned too loudly, causing Jaime’s head to snap over to him. Jaime smiled. “Ah, I see, Lord Greyjoy. You enjoyed the performance then, did you?” Theon refused to be baited and in response, made no sound. He simply remained where he was. Jaime carefully draped himself over Theon all the while being sure not to make a sound. Jaime proceeded to grab Theon’s cock. “You like lads, do you Theon?”

Jaime tugged Theon’s cock roughly and hard, like a man would. However, Theon refused to let himself be outdone by anyone and grabbed Jaime’s cock and tugged it just as hard. “I like everything.” He said in response.

Jaime smiled. “I will never allow a woman besides Cersei to lay her hands on me. Be sure to make it fast. We don’t need Tyrion waking up and seeing us playing with each other’s cocks. Hells, he might even want to join in.”

Theon smirked at Jaime’s remark, but continued to work his cock even harder. He wanted to make Jaime cum and he wanted to be sure that Jaime was satisfied. Maybe Tywin’s cock was just as big and hard as Jaime’s. A boy could only hope. Jaime leaned down and kissed Theon on the mouth as he fisted his cock. “Fuck. I’m going to cum.” Theon whispered. “Me too.” Jaime returned, “Let’s cum together. 3, 2, 1.” The both orgasmed onto the other, cum flowing out of their cocks and onto the carriage floor. Jaime laid a kiss on Theon’s cheek. “Thank you for that. I really did need that. I’ll be sure to drop into your chambers every once in a while when we’re in Winterfell. Maybe we can do even more serious activities, if you like.” Jaime stealthily moved back over to his side of the carriage, closing his breeches and falling asleep. Theon closed his breeches as well and took a deep breath, then getting some well earned sleep. 

…

A few uneventful days later, the carriage arrived at Winterfell. Theon’s first thought about the North was how fucking cold it was. He hadn’t prepared for weather that was so ridiculously cold. Tyrion and Jaime exited the carriage first, leaving Theon to slowly crawl his way out. 

“What are you waiting for?” Tyrion asked. “We’re going inside to meet the Lord and Lady.”

Theon shook his head. “I think that I’ll take a dip into those hot springs that we passed by earlier. It’s probably the only thing that could warm me up now. I’ll catch up with you two later.”

Tyrion looked annoyed, but made no protestations and simply followed Jaime into Winterfell. Theon skulked around, not quite remembering where the springs were, but when he saw a pretty boy running through the woods, his interest piqued. He carefully followed the boy through the woods, making sure to not lose sight of him. The boy was so pale, Theon had never seen such before. Pale with black dark curls, his hair was so thick and full. By coincidence, the boy happened to run over to the hot springs. Theon waited in anticipation for the boy to remove his clothing and climb into the pool. And, just as Theon had expected, the boy did just that. The boy took his shirt off to reveal a flat stomach, with hints of a six pack, firm arms, and pink nibbles. Then, the boy removed his breeches, revealing a nicely sized pink cock. Then, the boy jumped into the springs, revealing his plump ass cheeks, making them jiggle. Theon was beyond aroused.

Theon approached the spring and cleared his throat to catch the boy’s attention. “Hello there.”

“Hi.” The boy said. 

“What’s your name, boy?” Theon asked him. The boy looked away and was clearly hesitant to answer. Theon asked again, but mich stern. “What. Is. Your. Name?”

“Jon.” He responded.

Theon nodded. “Now we’re getting somewhere. Jon who? What is your last name?” Jon looked away, avoiding Theon’s eye contact and muttered. “Snow. I’m Jon Snow.” Theon nodded understandingly. He had heard that the honorable Ned Stark had a bastard, but he hadn’t heard that the bastard would be so damned pretty.

“I see.” Theon responded. 

Jon then proceeded to raise and eyebrow at Theon. “And what’s your name? I told you mine, so you should tell me yours.”

Theon smirked at the reasoning. But he was right, it was only fair. “My name is Lord Theon of the House Greyjoy. Someday I will rule the Iron Islands.”

“Oh.” Jon responded. “That’s nice.”

Theon just shook his head at the boy, knowing that he was just a bastard and didn’t know that he was in the presence of a god amongst men. “May I join you in the hot springs?”

Jon shook his head. “No, that wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“No?” Theon repeated. “And whyever not?”

Jon sighed. “It’s not because I don’t think that you’re handsome or anything, I think you’re nice looking. It’s just that I already belong to someone. He would be so upset to know that I had been naked in the hot springs with another man.”

Theon blushed affectionately. He hadn’t heard such a loyal declaration in a very long time, it almost brought a tear to his eye. “Oh well, that really is sweet. But tell me, Jon, who do you belong to? You’re a pretty boy, so the man that you belong to must be so deserving to have you all to himself.”

Jon nodded enthusiastically. “Oh he is! He’s so kind to me! Kind and sweet. I love him so much and he loves me too. He loves me more than he loves anyone else.”

“I bet he does. Tell me, Jon, what is his name? Who is he?”

Before Jon could respond, a deep voice from behind interjected itself into the conversation. “It’s me. Jon is mine.” Theon turned around to see just who it was. The man had red hair and a handsome face. He was tall and muscular too. He was also holding his sword and he was clearly very angry. “Who the fuck are you?” The man asked.

Theon didn’t have any of his armor nor any of his weapons, so he was at a clear disadvantage. Theon decided that the only way to get out of the situation with his life was to do whatever the man asked of him and be completely honest and truthful, otherwise, he could end up gutted on the ground. “My name is Lord Theon of the House Greyjoy. And what is your name, if I might ask?”

The man squinted at him, but responded. “Lord Robb of House Stark. Heir to the castle and the lands that you are currently standing on. Heir to all of the North and everything in it.”

Theon recoiled and attempted to move backwards and away from Robb. If Robb was laying claim to Jon, that meant that the two half brothers engaged in incest. Although Theon found that to be somewhat hot, he could still see that Robb was angry and had not calmed down at all. 

“Why are you here, stalking my boy?” Robb asked. 

“Um..” Theon stammered. “He’s such a pretty boy, as I’m sure you already know. When I saw him, I was just so taken by his beauty and I couldn’t help myself. My lord, if I had known that Jon belonged to you, I swear that I wouldn’t have given him so much as a second glance, I’m sure you know that. I promise that if you let me go, I won’t speak a word of this to anyone.”

“Let him go, Robb!” Jon exclaimed. “He didn’t do anything to me. It’s an honest mistake.”

Robb grunted. “You’re lucky that he wants me to let you go. Otherwise, I’d gut you for just looking at him. Go on, go!”

Theon immediately took off running, swearing to himself that he would one day have Jon below him and if he was lucky, he would find a way to make Robb watch.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon overhears a conversation between Robb and Jon and comes up with the perfect plan.

2\. 

“You’re dry.” Tyrion notes as Theon sat next to him. Theon squinted. “What?”

Tyrion repeated himself. “You’re dry. You couldn’t have gotten into the hot springs if you’re dry now. So what were you doing?”

Theon frowned, but he was just annoyed enough to tell Tyrion what had happened. “I meant to, but I was stopped. There was a boy in the hot springs.”

Tyrion raised an eyebrow in curiosity. “Oh, is that the case? And how did the boy stop you from entering the hot springs?”

Theon huffed and crossed his arms, moving closer to Tyrion in order to whisper to him. “I meant to dip into the springs and seduce the boy, but his lover showed up and he was not pleased. He threatened me and I scarcely escaped with my life.”

Tyrion erupted in raucous laughter, drawing unwanted and unneeded attention. “Shut up, you imp!” Tyrion’s laughter continued until he looked behind him to see Jon with wet hair and Robb walking beside him. They made their way to the front of the Great Hall and were seated next to Ned Stark. Tyrion’s face grew into a worried frown and slapped Theon. “Please tell me the boy that you encountered in the hot springs wasn’t Ned Stark’s own bastard! And the man who threatened you wasn’t Robb, the heir!”

Theon said nothing in response, angering Tyrion further. “What are we to do with you? You might have jeopardized everything that we have worked for here! What do you think will happen when Robb tells his father that you spied on his bastard brother?”

“He won’t.” Theon grumbled.

Tyrion eyed Theon and looked him up and down. “I certainly hope that’s the truth. You need to make it right. Make friends with Robb and be sure to stay far away from the bastard.”

Theon had no intention of staying away from Jon and he knew that he would have Jon, one way or another. 

Once Theon had left the Great Hall, he had intended to make his way down to the room that he had been assigned, but he happened upon hearing a sweet-voiced boy. The door was cracked with the slightest opening, allowing Theon to gaze into the room. Theon couldn’t tell who it was at first, but then he saw a head of thick dark curls and he knew that it was the pretty boy from earlier: Jon.

He was lying on the bed, obviously talking to someone, although Theon couldn’t tell just who it was. Not yet, at least. “It’s what I must do, Robb. Please don’t press me about this any further. You have to become lord and I’m just a bastard. The Night’s Watch is an honorable decision for me. I cannot understand why you are so very keen to keep me from it.”

The Night’s Watch? Theon wouldn’t let Jon get within an inch of the Wall, at least not before he had his wicked way with him. Suddenly, Robb pounced onto the bed and threw himself over Jon, covering his brother’s much smaller body. He kissed Jon roughly and held Jon’s arm down to the bed. “I make the rules, Jon. Never question me. I forbid you to go to the Night’s Watch. I will never allow it.”

Theon heard something like a laugh come from Jon. “Robbie, don’t be like that. Besides, we both know that you don’t have the power to forbid me from going to the Night’s Watch. Only Father could do that and he would support my decision. I want to make something of myself, I want to be more than just Ned Stark’s bastard. I don’t know why you insist on keeping me from that.”

Robb growled, his voice deep and bubbled with anger. “I insist on keeping you from the Night’s Watch because you are mine! Those at the Watch are thieves and rapists and liars. They would take one look at you and put you onto your knees, forcing you to such each and every one of their cocks. I wouldn’t be able to defend you, even as much as I would want to, it would be out of my hands. Sweetling, don’t force me to make you stay. I want you to stay on your own volition. But I will make you stay, if I must.”

The room was completely silent as both Robb and Theon waited for Jon’s response. Theon was amazed by just how dominant and aggressive Robb was. He might have even been a little turned on himself. Jon said nothing in response and instead rolled over on the bed, facing away from Robb. “Don’t ignore me, Jon. Tell me what you want. You know I’ll give you anything you want. Diamond? Jewels? Pearls? Name it and it is yours.”

Jon turned over and looked at Robb. “What do I want? I’ll tell you what I want: to be a ranger of the Night’s Watch!”

Robb audibly moaned in anger. “Fuck off with that. You know that’s not what I meant. Jon, tell me what you want!”

“I want to be a knight, then. If I can’t go to the Night’s Watch, then I want to be a knight.”

Robb sighed. “You have to be legitimate to be a knight, Jon. You know that well enough. I’ll ask father to legitimize you in the morning. I can promise you nothing though.”

Jon moved closer to Robb and Robb in turn ran his hands through Jon’s hair. He laid a sweet kiss on Jon’s cheek, looking at him and loving him. Then Jon asked, “What if Father says no? He hasn’t legitimized me in all the time that I’ve been alive, Robb. Why should he now?”

It was a fair question and Theon knew well and good that Ned Stark would not legitimize Jon, not now nor ever. Theon could tell by the look on Robb’s face that he knew that just as well. “I’ll go about another way, then. I won’t want to, but he’ll have forced my hand. My Jon gets whatever he wants and death to anyone who gets in the way of that.”

Theon had scurried away from the door after Robb’s last comment and settled into his room. It was cold and he had to ask for extra blankets. There was a stoked fire, which was a nice touch. 

Theon barely got a wink of sleep that night: he was plagued by Robb’s final comment “death to anyone who gets in the way of that”. Did that mean that Robb had intended to kill his own father? It would be an easy way to legitimize Jon: if Ned was dead, then Robb would be the lord and could easily legitimize his bastard brother. Also, he could forbid Jon from going to the Night’s Watch. It was a plan that had many benefits, in theory. Of course, was Robb ruthless enough to put his own father to death? Only a truly evil man would put his own father to death in order to secure a greater position for their brother/lover.

Or, just maybe, it would take a truly smart man to put his own father to death to further his ambition. If Robb was going to put Ned to death, why couldn’t Theon do the same? The only thing that stood between Theon and the Seastone Chair was his wicked father. Theon remembered what Tyrion had said, “Make friends with Robb.” In the morning, Theon promised himself that he would find Robb and that they would make a pact: Theon would help Robb kill his father if Robb would help Theon kill his father. Neither one would tell of the other’s crime and they would both know that the secret would be safe. Then, once Robb truly began to trust Theon, he would find a way to seduce Jon. Theon smiled to himself and curled up under the blankets, proud of himself for securing the perfect plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the short chapter, I promise this will be the shortest chapter of the story! With that being said, next chapter will have more Dark Robb and Theon content, some Theon and Jon, and a bit of Theon, Robb, and Ned :)


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon and Robb do some bad things for bad reasons. Enjoy!

3.

“Hello there.” Theon said, towering over Robb. 

Robb looked up at Theon frantically, completely disturbed by Theon and alarmed as well. Robb reached for the sword that he kept under his bed for occasions like these, but Theon pounced on top of him to stop him. “Stop!” Theon ordered him. “Stop it, damn you. I need to talk to you.”

Robb gave Theon a rough punch on the side of his head, knocking Theon onto his back. Robb wrapped his hand around Theon’s neck just hard enough to deter his breathing, but not hard enough to choke and kill him. “Why the fuck are you here?” Robb asked coldly. 

Theon could feel his face turning red, as his breathing was deterred. He figured he would need to convince Robb to take his hand off his neck and fast. “Need to talk to you.” Theon forced out.

Robb squinted, growing even more suspicious by the minute. “What do you need to talk to me about? I remember who you are, Greyjoy. You stalked my boy in the hot springs. And now you’re here, so you can kill me and take him for yourself!”

Theon was amazed just how fast Robb could jump to conclusions. Killing Robb had never come across Theon’s mind before, but it would have been an easier way to get to Jon. But Theon would need Robb as an ally, so Robb’s death would serve no purpose to him. Not yet, at least. 

“Not here to kill you.” Theon breathed out. “I want to talk to you. About legitimizing Jon.”

Robb seemed to ponder on what Theon had said for a few seconds, then decided to take his hand off of Theon’s neck. “What could you possibly know about the process of legitimization? And speak quickly, Greyjoy, before I plant my hand around your neck again and stop your wicked breath.”

Theon took several deep breaths once Robb’s hand had left his throat. “I heard you and Jon speaking last night. You said that you wanted to legitimize him in order to make him a knight, so he wouldn’t go to the Night’s Watch. But we both know that you need your father’s approval for that and he will never grant it.”

Suddenly, Theon felt a harsh slap fall across his face. “Never again your life spy on me, especially not with Jon!” Then, a smirk grew over Robb’s lips. “Did you happen to see me fucking him into the bed last night? I hope you did. He only moans like that for me.”

Theon was actually pretty disappointed that he had missed the show and he certainly would have stuck around even longer if he knew that he would have seen Jon being pummelled under Robb. He smirked at the thought. “No.” Theon muttered. “I didn’t see the both of you making love.”

“Pity.” Robb retorted.

“Look, I’m not here for Jon.” Theon lied. He had become such a good liar, he could almost convince himself. “I figure that I could help you with your bone to pick with your father. You said that you would do anything for your boy. Is that true?”

“Yes. Anything.”

Robb’s face softened and Theon could tell that he was making progress. He knew that he could convince anyone of anything, even to convince a man that hated him to kill his own father. “You know that you’ll have to kill him, right?”

Robb made no movements, only continuing to stare at Theon. Robb knew that the only way to give Jon what he wanted, Ned Stark would have to die. Robb didn’t want to kill his father and in no way did Robb bear any hate towards his father, but no one would stand in the way of him and Jon. No one.

“I fail to see how it will be any concern of yours, what I’ll need to do with my father.” Robb responded, after a considerable pause.

Theon sighed, knowing that he had succeeded. “I can help you.”

Robb rolled his eyes. “You want to help me? And pray tell, why would you want to help me?”

“Because you can help me in return.” Theon explained. “I’ll help you kill your father, if you help me kill mine.”

Robb’s face deadpanned. “And why would you want your father dead?”

Theon was exasperated dealing with Robb. “Why wouldn’t I want my father dead? He is the only thing that stands between me and ruling all of the Iron Islands.” Theon took a short pause, but when Robb said nothing, he continued, “I’ll help you kill Lord Stark. When you become the lord, you can legitimize Jon and make him a knight. You would also be able to forbid Jon from going to the Night’s Watch. As a lord, you would be able to send a small few soldiers from a house that you care little for to kill my father. Then I will be Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands and we would never have to see each other again.”

Robb pondered the offer carefully. He didn’t trust Theon, but the plan was mutually beneficial and would only help him. And if the endgame was Theon in the Iron Islands, far, far away from him and Jon, Robb couldn’t be upset. The plan was perfect and well rounded. “Fine. I agree.” Robb told Theon. “So how will we kill my father?”

Theon shrugged. “Well I don’t know. Winterfell is your home. How can we do it without being caught?”

Robb sighed and began to hatch a plan. “We’ll have a serving girl run out in the courtyard and say that her sister is missing. Mother will go out into the courtyard to meet the girl, but father will get dressed and try to assemble a search party. That will be our time to strike. I’ll do the job while you stand guard outside of the door. If anyone questions you, kill them. I’ll put a pillow over my father's face, so it won’t leave any marks. Then, when mother comes back, she’ll see that father is dead. Best case scenario, everyone believes that she is totally innocent. Worst case, she is tried for murder of a lord. It would be unfortunate, but I can recall several times where she mistreated Jon and everyone must pay for their crimes. I will be named lord and will be able to carry on with Jon with no objections. I will send men from House Bolton to kill your father. When he is dead, you will go to the Iron Islands and you will be lord there. We will never meet again, nor shall we speak, nor exchange letters. And most importantly, Jon can never know. Understand?”

Theon nodded. “I understand. So, when will we put the plan in action?”

Robb stood from his bed and dressed himself. “Now. I will go and tell a serving girl to go into the courtyard and yell about her sister being dead. Wait and look out of the window. When you see my mother and a sea of other people meet the girl outside in the courtyard, meet me outside of my father’s door. Yes?”

Theon nodded. “Yes, I understand.”

Robb opened his door and closed it carefully behind him, being sure not to make any particularly loud noises. Theon laid down on Robb’s bed and smelled the sheets. They had a musky smell, as if a beast of a man had laid there. Theon admitted that he liked it. He also admitted that he found Robb to be a very sexy man and Theon swore that he would have his way with Robb at least once, before Theon killed him.

Theon knew that he would have to kill Robb at some point. It would be long after Robb had Theon’s father killed. Robb would legitimize Jon, which would make him the heir to the North. Theon would tell Jon how the man he loved killed their father in cold blood. Jon, being the good and righteous man he was, would tell everyone and Robb would be executed. Jon would become Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. Theon would then have no competition and simply proceed to make Jon his very own. He would, of course, rule the North through Jon. Maybe Theon would marry one of the Stark sisters, and his heirs would be Greyjoy and Stark, ruling the North and the Iron Islands. 

“My sister is missing! Help! Help! Somebody help me! My sister is missing!” The serving girl yelled. Theon immediately ran to the window to look. After a few moments, a sea of people descended upon the girl and tried to console her. Theon didn’t move though until he saw Lady Stark. Lady Stark came running out into the courtyard, and held the girl as if she were her own daughter. Then, Theon made a dash for the lord’s rooms.

It wasn’t very far or hard to locate and Robb was waiting for Theon. “Took you long enough.” He muttered.

Theon rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Go on. We haven’t got too much longer.”

Robb took a deep breath. He handed Theon a long stick. “For you. Just in case someone sees you here, beat them with his until they become unconscious.” Theon took it from Robb’s hand and nodded. Robb took another deep breath and entered his father’s rooms, closing the door behind him. 

For the first time in Theon’s life, he had felt a sense of pride in himself. His forefathers and ancestors, House Greyjoy, stole what they wanted. Was Theon not doing the same? Stealing what he wanted? He might not have been raiding shores or pillaging villages but the intent was the same. Theon knew that he had learned to be cold and calculated from Tywin. Tywin had killed 300 people in a single night and songs were written about him, so what if Theon was orchestrating the deaths of a few people?Everyone that he had grown up around was ruthless and murderous, why wouldn’t Theon be the same?

Suddenly, Theon heard sounds of struggle coming from the room. He didn’t want to abandon his post, but he knew that if Ned survived, there would truly be hell to pay. Theon burst his way into the room to see Ned and Robb struggling, throwing each other back and forth. Theon knew that Robb had intended to suffocate Ned with a pillow, but Theon swung the rod at Ned’s head, knocking him to the ground. Theon was left breathless, with Robb staring at him. “He’s not dead yet.” Robb muttered. He grabbed the stick from Theon and beat his father with it, killing him. 

Robb dropped the stick on the floor. “Fuck.” He muttered. “We need to go. I’m going to go to the courtyard and you need to find the Lannisters and be seen with them. No one will suspect that either of us did this. I will speak with you later. Thank you for coming in. He had gotten the better of me and I’m not sure what would have happened without your intervention.”

Robb grabbed Theon and threw him out of the room. Robb closed the door behind them and ran in the direction of the courtyard. Theon ran in the direction of the Lannisters, but accidentally happened upon Jon’s room. It appeared that despite all the commotion, Jon had not been awoken. Theon slid into the room, looking at Jon. He thought of all the nice things he would tell Jon when he became his. He would bathe Jon in compliments and shower him with affection. Jon would want for nothing and he certainly would have no thoughts of joining the Night’s Watch of all things. Jon was the most gorgeous boy that Theon had laid eyes on. Jon would be an integral part of Theon’s plans and his wicked ambitions and Theon silently thanked him prematurely.

After Theon left the room, he slid into Tyrion’s room. Tyrion was in quite a state of disarray, due to the fact that his long walking stick had been taken. Theon wondered if Tyrion’s walking stick was the one that Robb had grabbed, but he threw the thought from his mind, hoping that it couldn’t be true.


	4. 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon learns some hard lessons about murder.

4.

“I’m being serious, Theon. If you were the one that stole my walking stick, simply return it to me. I don’t have time for these childish games and I wish that you wouldn’t be such an ass. Return it to me!”

Theon bit his lip. He had become certain that Tyrion’s stick was the stick that he and Robb had used to kill Ned. Theon weighed the possibility that he would be able to run into the room and grab it before anyone saw it. “Ahhhhhh!” A loud shriek came from the direction of the lord’s room and Theon knew immediately that someone had seen Ned. There would be no going back to remove any incriminating evidence.

“I don’t have it. But I know where it is.” Theon admitted.

Tyrion grunted. “Where is it then?”

“In Ned Stark’s quarters.”

Tyrion rolled his eyes. “And why the fuck would it be there? Nevermind that, I’ll just go ask for it myself. I am supposed to be his son in law soon.”

Theon jumped in front of the door, blocking Tyrion’s exit. “You can’t go there now. You just can’t.” Theon might not have had a high opinion of Tyrion, but he certainly wouldn’t have wanted Tyrion to be punished for a murder that he had nothing to do with.

“What have you done, Theon? What have you done?” 

“None of your fucking business.” Theon retorted. “Just know that you don’t need to go to get your stick right now.”

Tyrion moved closer to Theon and kicked his leg. “My initials are engraved on that stick! What did you do with it? Tell me now!”

A knock fell on the door before Theon could respond and Tyrion opened it: on the other side was Jaime with a rather solemn look on his face. “Well, well, well. What are you doing away so early? Haven’t seen you roused at such an hour before.” Tyrion mused.

Jaime’s face was tied in a thick frown. “I was roused by the shrieks of Lady Stark. I followed her screams and Ned Stark’s body was across the floor, beaten and bruised. He’s dead. Someone has killed him.”

Tyrion turned to look at Theon, whose face showed no emotion. “Beaten?” Tyrion asked. “Beaten with what?”

Jaime shrugged. “I couldn’t say. There was a particularly long stick near his body. It looked a bit like your walking stick actually. I don’t know why the killer left the stick. It’s so incriminating. Must have been in a hurry, I assume.”

Tyrion shook his head and muttered a quiet, “Fuck.” Then he announced, “I think we should leave.”

Jaime furrowed his brows. “What? Why? If you’re referring to Ned Stark’s murder, they have no reason to suspect us.” 

“My own walking stick is missing. I have a hunch that it is the weapon used to murder Ned Stark. They will suspect that I ordered the murder.”

“Fuck!” Jaime announced, running his fingers through his hair. “Fuck. Well, we should leave then. It will be easier for us to explain ourselves from Casterly Rock. Let’s away, then.”

Jaime took off running into the halls and Tyrion followed after him. Theon rolled his eyes, but followed the two brothers. As he ran after them, Theon altered his plan. If Theon escaped Winterfell along with Jaime and Tyrion, how would he know that Rob would carry out the plan to kill his own father? So far only half the deal had been fulfilled. He would have to return to Winterfell and demand that Robb carry out his half of the deal. Of course, that plan was nearly impossible.

Jaime and Tyrion had made it to the stables, where the horses were being kept and Theon followed in along with them. “Turn around and show yourselves.” Six Northern knights entered the stables behind them and pointed swords at their necks. It was two many men for them to take, but Jaime had other plans. He grabbed his sword and charged at them, hoping to take one of them out. Instead, he swung too fast and a quick slice of a Northman’s blade dislocated his hand from his body. His hand hit the ground. It was completely clean, no blood or gore, but severed all the same. Jaime yelled and the Northmen grabbed him. Then they grabbed Tyrion and Theon along with them. 

“What’s going on, gentlemen?” Tyrion asked smoothly. “I’m sure there is a way that we can come to a conclusion without this nonsense.”

“You’re under arrest for murder, imp. And your two friends here are under arrest for attempting to help you escape.” One of the Northmen sneered. “I don’t know why you would leave the weapon that you used. Especially since it bore your initials. T.L. Tyrion Lannister. You will rot in the dungeons until the new lord decides what to do with you. You all will.”

Jaime had been moaning about the loss of his hand for hours. Tyrion said nothing and Theon was deep in thought. Had he underestimated Robb? If Robb killed Theon along with Jaime and Tyrion, then the only person who knew about what he had done to his father would be dead and therefore unable to spread the news of it to anyone. Robb also wouldn’t have to send anyone to kill Balon Greyjoy, since Theon himself would be dead. Plus, there would be no competition for Jon. 

Theon realized that he had overplayed his hand in attempting an alliance with Robb. It was foolish of him and he should have known. If Robb was willing to kill his own father, why would he flinch at killing Theon? Robb was clearly ruthless and murderous so it should have occurred to him long before he found himself in the dungeons of Winterfell.

“So Theon, do tell, why did you use my walking stick to kill Ned Stark? I’m just curious, seeing as though we’re all going to die, you might as well explain to me what’s happened.”

Jaime lifted his head. “What? Theon, you did what?”

Theon sighed. He felt completely defeated and saw no reason to keep the charade going. “I didn’t actually kill him. I only hit him once. Robb killed him.”

“Robb killed his father?” Tyrion asked. “For what reason?”

“So he could become lord, obviously. He was the one who took the walking stick. I hadn’t realized that it was yours, or else I would have grabbed it. He planted it there so you would take the blame for the murder.”

Tyrion squinted. “And why were you there with him, while he was killing his father?”

Theon opened his mouth to answer, but the guard came clunking down the stairs. “Greyjoy.” He grumbled. “Lord Robb wants to see you. Now.” Theon rose from his cell as the jailer unlocked it, certain that he was marching to his death.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the six month gap y’all, I honestly don’t even know how that happened. Please forgive me.

5.

Theon’s breath hitches while marching up the stairs with the guard strong-arming him. He considered what his last words would be to Robb: would he curse at him? Maybe spit on him? There was no way that he could expose what Robb had done to all of Winterfell, despite that being the thing that Theon wanted to do the most. The guards took him out of the dungeons and took him into the courtyard, where Robb was standing. Robb nodded to the guards and they turned around, leaving Theon with Robb.

“So you’re going to kill me then, huh? You’re going to kill me?”

Robb squinted. “What? No, I’m not going to kill you.”

Theon rolled his eyes. “At the very least, you could look me in my eyes when you lie to me. After what I did for you, this is how you choose to repay me? With taking my life?”

“Shut up!” Robb ordered. “No, I’m not going to kill you. I had intended to bring you out of the dungeons but you’ve begun to change my mind.”

Theon squinted. “What? I’m confused. So, you’re not going to kill me?”

Robb growled. “No. I probably should, but I still remember what you did for me. My father had gotten the better of me and surely would have had my head had you not intervened. I owe you my life.”

Theon squinted, totally skeptical of Robb’s claims. “Oh really? Last time I checked, you owe your father your life as well. But that didn’t stop you from taking his life, did it?”

Robb huffed in annoyance. “Your point is?”

“My point is that your credibility is shot. How am I supposed to accept the word of a man that would kill his own father?”

Robb took a step closer to Theon, balling his fists in the process. “If I was going to have you killed, I would do it now. You helped me and I do not forget those who help me. I promised you that I would help you achieve your dream of becoming the Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands and I stand by that. Any other questions or concerns?”

Theon decided not to press the issue and further. “Fine, fine, if you say so. I just don’t trust you.”

Robb shrugged. “I don’t remember asking for your trust. I don’t need you to trust me.” Robb paused and then said, “I still want you to stay away from Jon.”

Theon shrugged. “Whatever you say, Lord Patricide.”

“What will happen to you now?” Arya asked Jon. He sighed and looked over at her with a frown. Despite Robb’s fervent promises to him about protection, Jon knew well and good that there was little chance of Lady Catelyn tolerating his presence now that Ned was gone. And who could blame her? She had every reason to want Jon gone for good.

When Jon said nothing, Arya spoke again. “It’s not as if Robb will let anything happen to you. He won’t let you leave, no matter how badly mother would prefer it. He loves you.”

Jon sighed again, saying nothing. He wondered what Arya would do if she knew about the things that he and Robb had done together. The disgusting, depraved, incestous things they had done together. 

No one in the North would look kindly upon their lord if he was to take up with his bastard brother. And who could blame them? This wasn’t King’s Landing and they weren’t Targaryens. It would not be looked on kindly.

He looked over at Arya and gave her a soft smile. “Don’t worry about it. All will be well.” He knew it was a lie, but it was a lie that he wanted to believe.

Arya rolled her eyes and jumped around the room, knocking into the walls and nearby furniture. “I think that you should ask Robb to legitimize you. He would do it too and you could become a knight or something. Have your own keep and start your own family.”

He snickered at the thought. Robb would kill anyone who even dared to think that they could marry Jon. Robb would never allow Jon to go off and start a family. It just wasn’t going to happen.

Jon tried to nonchalantly shrug but instead it came off as forced and uncomfortable. “Don’t worry about me, okay? I’ll be fine. You just need to worry about yourself. Sansa will be married off sooner or later, then you’ll be next.” 

While Jon chuckled to himself, Arya faked gagging to express her disgust at the proposition. “I’ll never be married. Sansa can go on and marry whomever she likes, where it’s a lord or a king or a knight, but I will never marry a man. Marriage is a proposition invented by men to keep women busy instead of reaching for power and success.”

Jon smirked. “Oh really? Is that the case?”

She nodded and continued, “There’s a big world out there, you know? There are so many things to do and experience and see, but if you’re stuck at home and married, then what? You’re completely at the mercy of a man. More often than not, you’re stuck with a man who does not respect you nor care for you nor appreciate your opinions and thoughts. A man that sees you as belonging to him, not as an equal partner. I’ll never allow myself or my body to be ravaged for the sake of bearing children for a man who would not give me the honor of freedom. Never.”

Jon looked Arya up and down, examining her facial expressions and listening to what she was saying. She had said many true things and more of than than not, marriage was an economic and monetary proposal, designed for heightened social security and wealth. Jon also knew that she would have to marry one day. Robb would tell her so and that would be that. She would probably go on to hate Robb for the rest of his life (and hers) but it stood to reason that Robb wouldn’t care. When he wanted something, he got it.

Still, Jon was determined not to stomp all over her dreams and aspirations. “If you say so.” He said quietly, knowing that the death of their father also meant the death of her freedom.

“What possible reason could Theon be of any viable use to the Starks?” Jaime asked annoyed, staring at his brother.

“What possible reason would Robb take Theon?” Tyrion countered.

“To kill him.”

Tyrion shook his head and tsked. “Don’t be a dummy, Jaime. Go and use your head for something other than imagining having your hand back. Theon would be a powerful friend to Robb. He could write to his father and tell him to send ships to attack the Westerlands, with the North’s help.”

Jaime brushed off the accusations. “Stop being such an alarmist. Theon was raised in the Westerlands. He was taught at Casterly Rock. Hardly any kraken left in the boy.”

Tyrion shrugged. “I hope you’re right. Truly. But then again, I think you’re wrong.”

Theon made his way creeping through the halls of Winterfell. Despite his verbal agreement with Robb, he had no intentions of simply leaving Jon alone. He smoothly departed his room and made his way down the halls until he found himself outside of Jon’s room. To Theon’s surprise Jon was still awake and reading.

Theon softly pushed the door open, causing Jon to almost jump in fright. “What are you doing in here!” He yelled. Theon ran over to the bed and jumped onto Jon, covering Jon’s mouth with his hand. Jon proceeded to squirm under Theon, which Theon actually enjoyed, and Theon quietly whispered into Jon’s ear. “If you scream, I’ll snap your neck. I’m going to take my hand off your mouth and you aren’t going to make a single sound, do you understand me?”

Jon nodded sheepishly and slowly Theon moved his hand from his mouth. “What the hell do you want?” Jon murmured under his breath. Theon smirked at the attempt of bravery. “I came to see you.”

Jon raised an eyebrow at Theon. “Oh yeah? And what do you want from me?”

“I want you. Give yourself to me.” Theon spoke quietly. Theon reached down to undo Jon’s trousers when he felt himself being flipped. Jon laid on top of him and Theon was impressed, while being annoyed. “Give my body to you? And why would I do that?”

Theon looked up into Jon’s eyes. “It’ll be the best sex you’ve ever had.” 

Jon rolled his eyes. “I’ll let you fuck me outside of Castle Black.”

Theon squinted in confusion. “What?”

Jon continued, “I want to join the Night’s Watch. Take me to Castle Black and I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.”

Theon scoffed. “I’m not taking you to Castle Black. You’ve lost your fucking mind.”

Jon recoiled coldly. “I’ve not done anything wrong. Take me to Castle Black or I’ll tell Robb you came in my room and tried to rape me.”

Theon sighed. “Blackmailing little bastard.” He muttered. “What could you possibly want to join the Night’s Watch for?”

Jon shoved Theon from the bed onto the floor. “Take me to Castle Black.” Jon repeated. Theon made no sudden movements so instead Jon moved closer to the door. Theon, in fear that Jon would tell Robb that he tried to rape him grabbed his hand. “Fine.” He said. “I can get you to the night’s watch.”

Jon smiled from ear to ear. “I knew you would! Let’s leave tonight.” 

Theon rolled his eyes. You’re lucky you have me, or else you’d never make it to Castle Black. If we go now, Robb’s men and his dogs and his beasts will track us down when they realize we’ve gone. What we need to do is hide you somewhere they’ll never find you so I can pretend to help Robb and that way he won’t suspect me and they won’t find you.” Theon trailed off then continued, “I’ll hide you in the dungeons with Tyrion and Jaime. I’ll spend all of tomorrow with Robb and then when nightfall comes, I’ll take the three of you and we’ll leave here. I’ll make it look like we were kidnapped.”

Jon shrugged, indifferent to the plan as long as he could leave. “Whatever you say, Greyjoy, I don’t care.” 

Theon shrugged and grabbed Jon by the arm. “Come on now, I’m talking you to the dungeons.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so I’d love feedback on how I did! Please let me know. Hopefully I can write another chapter soon!


End file.
